Life Made him that way
by sur2sur
Summary: In my opinion someone before he meet Groot had to be nice to Rocket. This is my take on what happened
1. Chapter 1

Life Made Him That Way

sur1sur Summary: While Doing songs for ' I LIKE IT BETTER MY WAY'  
I came across the song 'Life turned her that way'  
Which got me to thinking that someone in Rocket earlier day had to show him kindness  
This is my take on this event.  
Just from my own mind. Notes: This take place before meeting up with the groot.  
The family consist of the father Matthew (41) and his two children Rita (10) and Mark (8)

Chapter Management

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

Chapter 1 Chapter Text

Rocket could not believe his bad luck, he escaped halfworld but the ship he borrowed (with no plans on returning) was out of fuel and about to crash land on the planet below.

He quickly took the pillow and blanket from the bed and used it to make a cushion, since there was no seat belts on the ship.

Rocket braced for impact, and hoped for the best. Just as the ship made impact with the planet.

Rocket shook his head, he was lucky he was not made unconscious by the crash. Before slipping out of his quickly made safety nest. He touch the floor and quickly dropped to the ground. He looked at his leg and realized he had broken it.

Before trying to examine his leg further, Rocket heard sirens, similar to the ones he heard when he escaped Halfworld. He notice his safety nest still looked like he was inside it before opening the hatch and hoping out.

Once out Rocket notice a spot for him to hide, temporarily. Before leaning against the spaceship's door causing it to close and him to fall to the ground.

Rocket wasted no time getting to his hiding spot. The sirens were getting closer.

Rocket kept hidden and watch two individual wearing Halfworld Investigation Squad approach the vehicle, they took out scanners before nodding to each other. They than brought out fuel cans and covered the entire craft with fuel before throwing a burning signal flare on to the spaceship and it went up in flames. Rocket watched as the flames burned the spaceship into nothingness. The two investigator than left the area.

Rocket sighed before relaxing. Next thing he knew he was sound asleep.

Two Xandarian children saw the smoke, from the back of their house and decided to investigate.

Rita said, "Hurry up, Mark. We might be able to rescue the animals from the fire."

Mark ran pass Rita before saying," Hurry up, slow pole."

They arrived at the spot and saw the burnt spot. Mark sadly said," Look like we are to late to help any survivors."

Rita said, "Shush, I think I hear something coming from over there."

Mark immediately became very still and after a few moment went to where the noise was coming from.

Rita joined her brother and very carefully moved the branches away to show the injuried ceature. Before taking off her jacket and saying, "Remember, we have to move it very carefully. Than bundle it, so it can not hurt us or itself."

Mark waited until Rita put her jacket on the ground, before gently moving the injuried animal on to the jacket.

Rita quickly bundle the injuries animal, making sure not to hurt it leg, before picking it up and starting for home/

Mark caught up with his sister before asking," What type of creature is it?'

Rita answered," I do not know but Dad will mostly know. So let us get this little creature home."


	2. Chapter 2

Rocket meet some nice individuals

Chapter Text

Rocket awoke and try to move and found himself restricted and started to panic. He than felt a gentle hand on his head and heard a soft voice saying, "Stay calm, my dad will help you soon.

Rocket felt the warmth and kindness coming from the person carrying him before drifting back to sleep.

Mark asked, "Is he okay?"

Rita answered," He awoke but went back to sleep, so he should be okay." As they approach their house.

Mark said, "I will run and ahead and tell dad."

Rita replied," I will take him to the unused examination room."

Mark smiled before saying," I will meet you there if dad is busy." before running off.

Rita carefully walked pass all the examination, her father used for customer to the one that was for the family's pet and animals found injured, who did not have an owner.

Mark came into the room before saying, "Dad has two more patients before he can see our little friend."

Rita smiled before saying," Hopefully he will want to stay with us for a little while."

Mark smiled and replied, "I hope he want to stay with us for a little while, too"

The door opened and their Dad walked in before checking out the still sleeping, Rocket.

After he was done, Matthew said," He only had his leg pulled out of it socked. Rita place him on the table, I am going to numb the leg and than I will pop it back in place.

Rita put Rocket on the table before saying, "He is waking up dad."

Matthew in a calm voice applied the numbing agent to Rocket leg and joint before softly saying," This is going to hurt a little, so please try to hold still, while I pop you leg back into it joint." Doing it as he talked.

Rita scratched Rocket head before saying, "You are very brave, my little friend."

Matthew smile and in the same soothing voice said, "That was not so bad now." before turning towards the door.

Rocket replied, " No it did not hurt that much."

Mark yelled, "He can talk."

Rita mouth just hanged open and stare at Rocket in disbelief.

Matthew said, "Sorry, if I had known you were sentient, I would have gotten an ambulance for you." Knowing that treating a sentient creature by a veterinarian could cost him his license, his business and his children,

Rocket replied," You did excellent job, your not in trouble. But I must pay you, the only thing I have are my clothes on me." Before beginning to undo his top.

Matthew held up his hand before saying," Since you are being so noble about this, let just call it even."

Rocket shook his head before saying, " Every member of society has to pay his bills."

Rita asked, "Dad, maybe he could work off what he owe you by doing chores around here."

Mark replied," That way he can stay with us for a little while."

Matthew turned to Rocket before asking, "What do you say, want to pay your debt by working here."

Rocket replied, "Could do that." Before redoing his top.

Mark asked," Can he eat with us, dad?"

Rocket answered, "Owe you enough. Will find food, outside."

Matthew shook his head before replying, "Part of your job is to eat with my family. We will talk about your other duties tomorrow. But right now it is time to eat and than get some sleep."

Rocket asked," Where do you want me to sleep?"

Rita answered, "You can use the spare bedroom. I will show you where it is, later."

Rocket smiled and thought Maybe my luck is changing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Another new face

Summary: Rocket meet some of the neighbors. Nellie and her son Willie  
I also included a recipe for a dish I called 'mud and worms'

Chapter Text

Matthew began to set the table and Rocket counted 6 chairs, one with a couple of book on it for him before asking," How come so many chairs?"

Rita answered," Our good neighbors, Nellie and Willie, her son are coming over."

"And Rita really likes Willie," added Mark. Before taking a seat next to Rocket.

Just than the door bell rang, Rocket said," I will get it."

Rita replied," It is okay, I will get it. You just sit there." and ran to the door.

Rocket turned his attention to Mark and seeing him frowning, asked," What is wrong?"

Mark answered," I can not do multiplications."

Rocket replied, "I do it for you."

Mark sat up before saying, " I don't want to be the little gargoyle."

Rocket asked, "Who is little gargoyle?"

Mark looked at Rocket before asking," You never heard the story of the little gargoyle?"

Rocket shook his head before answering, "Know many things never hear of little gargoyle."

Mark seeing his dad bringing in dinner, said," Rocket never hear the story of the little gargoyle, tell it to him please."

Matthew replied," You know the story you tell him it." As the guests entered the room.

Mark turned to Rocket before saying, " Once a long time ago, there was a village where everyone helped everyone with one exception. That was the little gargoyle, who always got the villagers to do things for him from making his meals, cleaning his house, and a bunch of other stuff but he never did anything for them in return or showed his thanks in any way. One day the villagers decided they had enough and decided to leave the village for a whole week.  
"That week the little gargoyle had no one to clean his house, do his dishes or make him good food. So he had to do it himself, and he learned how hard it was, his clothes did not look as clean as when the wash lady did it, his repairs on his house were not as good as when the handyman did it, The food was not as good as when others cooked it. So he realized he was not fair to the others.  
"So the next day in his dirty clothes, he went to the town's garden and began to pull weeds, the villager seeing this came to help him. He than asked For their help in learning how to do other things. He also began to show appreciation for what others did for him by either doing something for them, thanking them or giving them something."

Willie sarcastically said, "How cute Mark is talking to the little dumb animal."

Before Mark could say anything Rocket retaliated with, " Must run in the family because from what I hear Rita talks to you all the time."

Nellie said, " HE can talk" Before losing her grip on the tray she was carrying.

Rocket notice the tray fall, jumped out of his seat and caught it before it could hit the ground.

Mark said, "He is fast like a racing car."

Willie replied," I say he is more like a Rocket."

Nellie asked, "I believe introductions are in order, Matthew." As she retrieve the tray from Rocket.

Matthew smiled before saying," My neighbor and employee Nellie and her son Willie. I like for you to meet-" Before staring at Rocket

Rocket thought for a moment and grinned before replying," You may call me, Rocket"

Nellie asked, "What is your real name?"

Before Rocket could replied Willie said," Be cool. mom. He just picked up a nickname he liked more. Just like I don't like Williford and you not that crazy about _"

"Alright, "interrupted Nellie before adding, " It is a pleasure to meet you, Rocket."

Rocket replied," It is an honor to meet you and your son." Before returning to his seat at the table.

Nellie glanced at Matthew before asking," So what have you made for this special night."

Matthew answered, "Grubs, Bugs and Swamp water"

Nellie smiled before asking," How do you make it?"

Matthew replied," You take a nice piece of Caterwalk (steak) cut it into pieces about 2 to 3 inches long and about 1/2 an inch thick and fry it. You than put in sliced Hebroast beans (Mushrooms) and gravy. You can either make it, like I did or buy the can. For best result you need to than make some homemade Mashed Yokian Tubers (potatoes). You than combine the two before serving." Before removing the lid.

Rocket asked, "Why you call It call it 'Grubs, Bugs, and Swamp Water'?"

Mark answered, " They have a contest for who can come up with the most disgusting dish that was edible."

Matthew dished everyone up. Before saying," A moment of silent" and bowed his head.

Rocket seeing everyone bowed their head, did the same. After a soft cough, Rocket looked and saw Matthew had served everyone.

Nellie said, "I know this can not taste as bad as it looks." Before using her for to spear a piece of meat.

Rocket saw silverware that looked to be made for someone his size looked questioning at Matthew before using the fork to stab a piece of meat and eating it. Reminding himself to take his time.

Matthew catching the stare from Rocket said, "Since we have alien quests from time to time, it is essential to have eating instruments for all types."

Nellie said, "Not bad, Matthew. But you have not seen what I made for dessert."

Matthew smiled before replying," If your dropping it did not mess it up."

Nellie smiled and continue to enjoy her meal.

Rocket turned to Mark and asked," Do you want me to help you with your multiplication tables?"

Mark replied, " I would appreciate that."

Rocket asked," What is causing you the most-"

"Rocket" interrupted Matthew, "You can help him after we are done eating."

Rocket replied, "Okay." and bowed his head.

Willie said," Hey maybe you can help me with Algebra, too.'

Rocket looked up and replied," Okay after we are done eating."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Math and shower talk

Summary: Rocket help Mark with multiplication and Willie with algebra.  
Also some shower talk

Chapter Text

Rocket finished his dessert, a frozen strawberry yogurt in the shape of brain with raspberry and blueberry filling.

Nellie asked," How come you were not shocked by my dessert, when you saw it?"

Rocket wiped his mouth before taping his nose and saying," Smell too much like fruit to be anything else."

Mark asked," When are you going to help me?"

Rocket answered," Tell me what you are having problems with."

Mark replied," I am okay up until the 5s. Th and 9's I am having trouble with."

Rocket asked, " What is Nine times five?"

Mark answered, " I don't know, that is why I want your help."

Rocket cocked his head before asking, "What is Five times Nine?"

Mark answered immediately, "45 But I need your help on the bigger numbers."

Rocket smiled before saying, " You just multiple Nine times Five. All I did was reverse the order. If you do the same thing and put the smaller number first. You should be able to answer a lot of your multiplication table."

Mark asked," What about the real tough ones like 9 times 8 and 7 times 9?"

Rocket answered," The nines are the easiest. Whatever your multiplying, take the number that comes before it, if you were counting. So let us do the first one."

Mark replied," Seven comes before Eight."

Rocket said, "Write down the Seven and than tell me what plus Seven equals Nine."

Mark answered," Two."

Rocket replied, "Write the two behind the Seven with nothing between them and tell me what you got."

Mark wrote down the two before saying," Seventy two."

Rocket looked to Matthew and Nellie before asking, " Is that the correct answer?"

Nellie smiled before answering, "Yes it is and it is a nice trick."

Rocket said, "For 6 and 8. It is a little more difficult. So to multiple 6 times 8. Take it a little smaller. I know you know how to add. So take one of the numbers and make it into two you know how to multiply. For this one we are going to take the 6. I know you know that 3 and 3 equal 6. So what does 3 time 8 equal."

Mark realized what Rocket was planning and answered," 24 and adding another 24 give me an answer of 48."

Rocket asked," Does that help you with your math problem?"

Mark answered, "Yup," before running to his backpack and pulling his math homework from it and began to do the math.

Rocket turned to Willie before asking," What problem are you having with Algebra?"

Rita said," The whole b squared equals 25 or Y time 4 equal 20."

Rocket smiled before asking, " Have you had regular and advance math?"

Willie answered," Yes but this b and y stuff is confusing."

Rocket replied," Than switch it back to Normal math. What times 4 equal 20. What times itself equals 25."

Rita said, "So instead of concentrating on the letter being substituted for a number, Pretend it is a blank like on most math test."

Rocket replied," That should work until you get into advance algebra."

Willie said," Old Mister Walt is going to have a fit, when we take his next test."

Rita smiled before replying," You really want to get Mister Walt piss, Let us tell all our class mates except his two pet pupils."

Nellie said," Come on, Willie. It is a school night and we need to get home."

Matthew said," Rita take Mark to the bathroom and help him take a bath than take one yourself."

Rita turned to Rocket and asked, "Would you help me give, Mark a bath?"

Rocket answered, "Sure" and followed Rita up the stairs.

As they past a door, Rita said, "That is the quest room, where you will be sleeping." Before they headed into the bathroom.

Mark said, " I can take a bath by myself."

Rita answered," We are only here to help you in and out of the tub and to be sure you don't fall and get hurt."

Rocket asked," What do you want me to do?"

Rita answered," Down the hall is a closet filled with towels, I need you to bring back two. One for you and one for me, the one in here is for Mark to use." Knowing Mark did not want to undress in front of a stranger.

Rocket replied," On it." and went to the linen closet

Rocket got two towels before going back to the bathroom and tried to open the door but it was lock. So Rocket decided to knock.

From the other side of the door, Rita yelled," I will unlock it in a few minutes."

Rocket walked over to the wall before sitting down on the floor and wait for the door to open.

After ten minutes, The door opened and Mark and Rita came out. Both wearing Pajamas, before the latter said," You can take your shower or a bath."

Rocket replied," I will take a bath." Before walking into the bathroom.

Rocket made his bath and than removed his clothes and got into the tub. Before starting to give himself a good cleaning.

As Rocket finished rinsing himself off, the door open and Matthew walked in. Rocket said, "Sorry, I took to long."

Matthew replied," Take your time."

Rocket, pulled the plug, before getting out of the tub and beginning to dry off.

Matthew walked to the tub before saying, "You better be careful, when your out and about with the ladies." and began to undress.

Rocket glanced at Matthew before saying," I try to watch for all danger." and reach for his clothes.

Matthew seeing Rocket about to wear his dirty clothes, tossed him a t shirt before saying," Wear that, I will put your clothes in the cleaner, so you can wear them tomorrow."

Rocket put the t shirt on before asking, "What about you?"

Matthew replied," I have more in my room. I will get you up at 7 in the morning, so you can eat breakfast with us before we go to work at my veterinary offices." before removing his last piece of clothes and stepping into the shower.

Rocket said, "I am going to bed, See you in the morning." Before he left the bathroom and went to his temporary room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Nightmare

Summary: Rocket is woken by Mark's nightmare  
Rocket attempts to make breakfast

Chapter Text

Rocket wakes up and listen very carefully, he could have sworn he heard a scream. After five minutes, he knows it's coming from Mark's room. He quickly runs to Mark's room and sees that Mark is awake and crying.

Mark seeing the light coming from the doorway turns towards it. Seeing Rocket, Mark says," Sorry that I woke you."

Rocket walks over to Mark and can tell Mark had an accident before replying," Had to get up to get some water."

Rita came into the room before asking, "Are you okay, Mark?"

Mark replied," I had the nightmare again."

Rita turned to Rocket and asked," Would you help him take another bath. I will be in there as soon as I put the bedding into the cleaner."

Rocket answered," Okay, see you in the bathroom." Before walking Mark to the bathroom.

Once inside the bathroom, Rocket walked over to Mark and said, " Let us get ready for your bath."

Mark replied," I can undress, myself." and began to undress.

Rocket let Mark undress himself before saying, "I am only doing as Rita requested and help you."

Rita came in and turned to Rocket before asking," Would you be so kind and get clean underwear for Mark. They are in the bottom drawer."

Rocket notice Mark was waiting for him to leave before saying," Back as soon as I can." and left the bathroom.

Rocket quickly found the underwear and realized Mark would also need knew pajamas, so search and found them in the top drawer before walking back to the bathroom.

The door was unlocked, so Rocket walked in and seeing Rita was busy bathing Mark quietly walked to the tub and saw that Mark entire backside was bruised. Knowing Mark did not want him to see the bruises, Rocket put the clothes on the bar and walked out of the bathroom, as quietly as he entered.

After twenty minutes, Rita and Mark came out of the bathroom. Rita said," I put clean sheets on your bed. So go to bed."

Mark looked at Rocket before asking," Will you stay in my room, at least until I fall asleep?"

Rocket looked to Rita, who gave a small nod before replying." I will stay there until you are asleep."

Rita said, "Now go to bed, Rocket will be there shortly. I need to talk to him for a few minutes."

Mark smiled before replying, " Thank you." and started for his bedroom.

Rita said, "Thank you for not saying anything, when you saw his wounds."

Rocket asked, "How did he get hurt?"

Rita answered, " A drunk Ambassador son, drove his vehicle thru the park, while the school was having the annual family day picnic. Our mom and Willie's dad along with two other parents were judging a talent show. Mark was on stage doing his impression of some famous non real celebrities. When the Ambassador' son drove through the back of the stage, over the judges and into a tree. "The cops arrived and as soon as they realize, who the drunk driver was, told us all to go home. The hospital refused to take care of any of the people injured because they would have to report the cause and a lot of VIPs wanted to have the Ambassadors to build homes and embassy here. So no charges were pressed, no one was treated by any doctor, and the politicians were happy that the visitor built their embassy here. All in the name of Diplomatic Immunity."

Rocket asked," How do I keep from touching his bruises?"

Rita smiled before answering, "Just sleep on top of the covers. Is all I can ask."

Rocket cocked his head before asking," What is Mark's favorite thing to eat for breakfast."

Rita answered," His favorite food is Vegetarian omelet. It is marked in the cookbook computer on the counter. Nite" Knowing what Rocket wanted to do.

Rocket replied," Night" before walking to Mark's room and seeing Mark still awake. Climb into bed and laid down on top of the covers.

Mark said," Thank you, Rocket." Before grabbing Rocket and hugging him, as he quickly went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Breakfast (the real secret to the multi-color omelet)

Summary: Rocket makes breakfast working with a faulty computer

Chapter Text

Rocket awoke as he felt a hit to his shoulder, he opened his eyes and saw that he was on the floor. He stood up and notice Mark had moved to the edge of the bed. So being very careful he moved Mark to the center of bed before looking at the clock. It was almost an hour before Mark would get up and make breakfast.

So Rocket decided he would go downstairs and make Mark a vegetable omelet. Rocket walked into the kitchen and turned on the computer, he than typed vegetarian omelet and watched as the recipe came up. He than began to gather up the proper ingredients, and amounts, making some substitute when he could not find the right ingredients, unaware that the computer was faulty, and changing from one recipe to another.

Rocket put all the ingredients into the blender and press the start button, unaware it was set to puree. While he preheated the frying pan with taiseed (olive oil type cooking oil). Once the pan was hot, Rocket took the lid off the blender and pulled away because of the smell but seeing the chunks of seeds and such, found the strainer and used it. After the straining, Rocket put rest into the frying pan and let it cook. When it looked liked it was done, Rocket flipped it over and was surprised to see the multicolor on the opposite side and thought maybe that is why Mark likes it. It also smelled a lot better cooked.

Rita entered and asked," What smell so good?"

Rocket proud Rita liked the smell, answered," Used computer to make vegetarian omelet." before pointing to the computer on the counter.

Rita put her hand to her mouth before replying," That computer is on the fritz."

Rocket looked up from the omelet, he was slicing into 1/2 inch by 4 inch strips before saying, "So omelet is no good." Ready to discard the omelet.

Rita replied," Will not know until we try it. So when everyone is here. We will give it a try."

As if on cue Mark and Matthew entered from the living room while Nellie and Willie enter from the outside kitchen door.

Rocket asked," This happen every morning?"

Nellie answered," We meet here for breakfast, take the kids to school, than we go to work. Every day of the week."

"And when there is no school, we help them at work for a few hours and than go to the playground for fun." added Willie.

Rita said," Rocket, made breakfast but used the faulty recipe keeper. So we might have to get some breakfast elsewhere, if this does not turn out good."

Mark replied," If Rocket made it, it will be great" and grabbed a piece and ate it before adding," Best ever." and grabbed a second piece.

As if on cue, the rest of the family and friends each grabbed a piece. Before Matthew said," Let us be fair and divide the rest up, equally. Before counting the piece and dividing it by 6 and saying," Okay everyone gets another 5 pieces."

Nellie handed everyone 5 pieces before saying, "Sometimes, Accidental recipes are the best."

Rocket bit into his creation before asking," Why you like it, It tastes bad to me?"

Willie and Mark simultaneously saying, "I will take it, If you don't want it."

Matthew replied," If you don't like it Rocket, I have a friend, who might be able to make it better. But he would need a sample."

Rocket handed the pieces to Matthew before saying," Can not make it worse."

Nellie replied," Don't say that. it is possible to make something worse. But you need to get yourself something to eat. So grab something out of the refrigerator, so we can be on our way."

Rocket went to the refrigerator and grabbed two small Wart root (hard shell with very sweet nectar inside) before asking, "When do we have to leave."

Nellie and Matthew both looked at their watches before saying," Right now. Everyone into the van."

Nellie said," Remember, right after work, Willie and I are heading for our family reunion."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: work (part one)

Summary: Rocket goes to work at the veterinarian's clinic.

Chapter Text

Rocket enjoyed the ride from matthew's house to matthew's business. He observed, how matthew drove before saying," I could drive. I just need to make extension, so I can work petals."

Matthew smiles before replying," Someday, I may let you drive but not now. By the way, Willie left you something in the box on the back seat." As he backed into his private parking spot.

Rocket waited until Matthew parked before undoing his seatbelt and hopping into the back and finding the pack.

Matthew said," GO ahead and open it. It is for you."

Rocket seeing Nellie pulled in, quickly opened it and pulled out a complete gray suit.

Nellie seeing Rocket had opened Willie's gift, said, "Try it on."

Rocket looked around before incredulously, asking," You want me to change in public?"

Matthew answered, "No one is here, yet. Plus we will turn around, so as to not embarrass you." before turning around.

"Willie will want to know if he needs to make any adjustments, when we get back." added Nellie.

Rocket seeing both Matthew and Willie looking away from the car, quickly took off his jumpsuit before putting on the suit that was made for him by Willie. He than asked, "How do I look?"

Matthew and Nellie turned around before the former said," You look great. Even more females will be wanting to take you home."

Nellie smiled before saying," Just be careful, some people might just want to grab you and take you home with them."

Rocket replied," Better change back to other clothes than, don't want to go with anyone else."

Nellie said, "Just tell them, that your not interested. If they grab you, feel free to bite them."

"Or you can break their arm," added Matthew.

Rocket thought about this for a moment before replying," Okay. Will break arm of anyone who attempts to grab me."

Matthew realizing Rocket was taking him seriously said," Just make sure they are grabbing you to take you by force not to hug you."

Rocket replied," Will warn them before breaking their arm." As they entered the clinic.

Matthew unlocked and opened the door before saying," Time to start working." Before turning on the lights. Immediately getting the animals inside to start making noise.

Rocket glanced at Matthew and Nellie before saying, "Be right back, going to ask your patients to be quiet." and walking into the kennel.

Matthew looked at Nellie, who shrugged before saying," He said ask maybe he can understand them or has some mental ability to ease their minds."

Rocket seeing the wide variety of animals in the kennel before walking to the first cage and growling," Why are you making so much noise?"

The little creature growled back," When lights comes on, it means time to be feed. Do not want them to forget I am here."

Rocket smiled before growling," I will tell them, be back after I talk to a few others."

The little creature lied back down before growling," okay."

Rocket realized that to talk to all the creature would take to long. So he barked (Loud growling) "If your just hungry, you will be feed shortly. If you have another issue, let me know."

After a few minutes all the noise stopped before rocket added," Will be right back."

Before he could leave the room, Matthew and Nellie entered with a cart loaded with different bowls. Matthew said, "Each bowl has the same number on the bowl as to the cage it belongs to."

Rocket realized it was easy way to keep the proper food for the proper patient before asking, "When do we clean the cages?"

Nellie replied," You are going to clean the cages. You take the patient out to the enclosed area and let it relax, while you come back and clean their little room. When your done, you bring the patient back to it small room."

Rocket asked, "How long should I wait between us feeding them and cleaning their cages?"

Matthew answered," You can start with number 1, right now."

Rocket asked, "Anything I can wear, so I don't mess up Willie's gift?"

Nellie answered," Only thing here is the jumpsuit and you left that in Matthew's car."

Rocket said," I am going to change and start cleaning cages."

Matthew replied, "Once you clean the cages, shower and switch back to the suit."

Rocket smiled before saying," Okay, I will be right back." and ran to Matthew's car.


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: Rocket meets a new friend at work Chapter Text

Rocket quickly changed back to his jumper and took his suit into the clinic shower room before starting to clean the cages. He wanted to prove to Matthew and Nellie that he was a good worker. He was almost done, he only had to do the cage with the black tag on it and it was not even close to lunchtime yet.

Rocket walked to the caged and growled, 'Time for you to go outside'

Two yellow eyes stared at him and growled, 'go away'

Rocket noticed none of the food was eaten before growling, 'how come you no eat'

The yellow eye creature growled 'Food no good need harder food.'

Rocket growled, 'What kind of food do you need?' and notice the creature's eyes quickly looked outside before back to him.

The yellow eye creature growled,' Just let me starve.'

Rocket angrily growled, 'Not doing it. I will be right back.' and went outside. Rocket began to look around and see what the creature might want to eat before recalling some creatures only ate plants. The only plant that the yellow eye creature (he had to find out what its name was) could see from it cage was the tree. So maybe it ate bark or leaves. Rocket gathered some fallen branches that still had a few leaves on them before heading back inside.

Once inside Rocket went to the cage before growling,' Got you something you might like.'

The yellow eye creature seeing the branches quickly ran to the cage door and pulled a branch through the door and immediately ate it.

Rocket seeing the creature stepped backward and fell on his ass. He smiled before growling, 'So what is your name?'

The yellow eye creature growled, 'don't have one.'

Rocket looked at the ceature, which look like a cross between a bear and a shark before growing, 'What have others called you?"

The yellow eye creature stopped eating the branch before saying,' Worthless, Dumb, Stupid, Idiot, and Waste of Money.' before going back to eat.

Rocket softly growled, 'He was mostly talking about himself.' before unlocking the cage and putting the rest of the branches into the cage.

The yellow eye creature finished the branches, not touching the leaves before growling, 'You mean she' and began to start making short little farts.

Rocket snickered before growling, 'How about we call you tootsie?'

The yellow eye creature nodded before growling,' I need to go outside, now.'

Rocket growled, 'follow me' and lead Tootsie to the enclosure.

Tootsie growled.' Thank you' before running to the far corner to relieve herself.

Rocket growled, 'If your still hungry, you can eat any branch on the ground. But not the one that are standing upright.' before tapping the tree.

Tootsie growled, 'okay, can we play, too.'

Rocket growled, 'After I finish cleaning your cage, we can play. What do you want to play, fetch, chase-'

"Tackle,' interrupted Tootsie as she began to eat the branches on the ground.

Rocket smiled before growling,' How do you play tackle?'

Tootsie stop eating before growling,' to start you slap your tail to the ground, To stop you slap front legs to the ground.'

Rocket growled, "Be back as soon as I clean your cage.' and went to clean Tootsie cage.

Once Rocket finish cleaning Tootsie cage, Rocket went to the enclosure and saw Tootsie, she had grown a foot taller and a foot longer before growling,' Ready to play'

Tootsie immediately growled,' Ready when you are.' Waiting for Rocket to give the signal.

Rocket walked to the center of the encounter before slapping his tail to the ground.

Tootsie immediately charged at Rocket, faster than her size said she should be able to move.

Rocket found himself on his back with Tootsie holding him down and licking his face.

Tootsie happily growled, 'I am winning, I am winning.' while licking Rocket's face with her two feet tongue.

Rocket growled,' Let me up. So we can con-' before getting the tongue in his mouth. Causing Rocket to rolled Tootsie off of him.

Tootsie rolled over and charged Rocket again. Hoping to knock him down again.

Rocket having adjusted his thinking, quickly sidestepped the charge causing Tootsie.

Tootsie ran pass Rocket did a quick spin and charged at Rocket.

Rocket surprised Tootsie could turn around so fast found himself falling to the ground, again but he was prepared for being taken down again and flipped Tootsie off of him, as he fell.

Tootsie rolled backed to her feet and charged at Rocket.

Rocket barely back to his own feet, seeing Tootsie barring down on him. Quickly jumping over Tootsie and landing on his feet.

Tootsie not prepared for Rocket jumping over her, slammed into the side of the building.

Rocket seeing this was worry she hurt herself and as soon as she turned around, he slapped both of his hands to the ground.

Tootsie seeing Rocket signaling end of playtime, crawled over to him.

Rocket quickly checked her over and found she was unharmed but she did leave an impression on the building.

Tootsie growled. 'Can we play again, later.'

Rocket growled back, 'Later today or tomorrow, we will play again. Now let us get you back to your cage.'

Tootsie rubbed up against Rocket before growling,' Would you rub my fur'

Rocket gentle rubbed the fur being careful to stay away from the mouth and claws. A he guided Tootsie back to her cage.

Once there Tootsie turned and growled," Can I have some more food, I worked up an appetite?'

Rocket growled, 'I will bring you more food, but it will be a little while.' Before heading to the showers.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: work (part3)

Summary: Rocket learns there are more people out there like his family and also the scientist and Some who are even worse.

Chapter Text

After Rocket showered, he dried himself off before putting his gray suit on. He than heard a page from Nellie to meet him in the reception area.

Rocket wasted no time and ran to the reception area on all four but stood up and walked in on his hind leg before seeing Matthew and Nellie having trouble with a large size Yentil (look like a Lion with porcupine quills)

Rocket asked," What do you want me to do?"

Matthew answered," There is a tranquilizer gun behind the desk, set the tranquilizer at 20cc and shoot this Yentil, in her ass."

The Yentil growled, 'My babies are coming,' before howling in pain.

Rocket growled, 'CALM DOWN, they are going to try and help you'

The Yentil shocked to hear someone growl at her calmed down immediately and turned to Rocket and growl, 'you sure, they will help me.'

Rocket turned to Matthew and said," She says her babies are coming."

Matthew surprised the Yentil had calmed down, patted the Yentil before replying," Sassy, here. Was injuried and we are going to have to operate to remove her babies."

Nellie walked behind Sassy and gave her a shot to knock her out before saying," This is the only way to save both her and her babies."

Sassy growled, ' You said they were trying to help me'

Rocket quickly ran over to her before growling,' When you wake up, you will be a mommy'

Nellie looked at the clock before saying," Rocket, I need you to do me a favor."

Rocket replied," Sure, what is it?"

Nellie answered," My car is preprogram to go to the school. I have to stay here and help Matt, will you go and pick up Willie, Rita and Mark from school. Right now."

Rocket asked, " Where are the keys to the car?"

Nellie answered," They are in the ignition switch. Please go, now."

Rocket replied," On my way," Before running to Nellie's car. He quickly started the car before acknowledging the school program. He than picked himself off the floor as the car went full speed out of the parking lot.

Rocket enjoy the scenery and saw the school. He also saw Mark, Willie and Rita being bothered by two kree males.

Rocket rolled down the window and as the car slow to a stop, he jumped out the window and ran to the kids, before saying," Kree, Leave those kids alone."

One of the Kree looked over to Rocket before saying, "Go mind your own business, RODENT."

Rocket replied," MY business is to pick these kids up for their parents. NOW BACK OFF." and got into a fighting stance

The Kree could not believe anyone would talk to him like that before saying," I think I will make a fur lining for my gloves out of you."

Rocket replied, " I guess you two Kree know all about doing female things."

The Kree release Mark and Willie and charged at Rocket, with his knife drawn.

Rocket smiled before ducking under blade, grabbing the wrist and flipping the Kree on to his back.

The second kree release Rita and charged at Rocket with his knife drawn.

Rocket yelled, "Get to the car, I will be there shortly." Before repeating his trick with the second Kree.

Once the Kree was down, Rocket raced to the car jumped in through the open window before starting the car and hitting Work Program and braced himself for the car to speed back to the clinic.

Mark said, "That was neat."

Willie asked," Would you teach me to fight?"

Rocket answered," That was mostly self defense but I need to know, how come they were bothering you."

Rita replied," They wanted me to go with them. I said No but they tried to force it, that is when Mark and Willie came to my aid. Shortly after that you arrived."

"and gave those two perverts, a lesson they will not soon forget." added Willie.

Rocket asked," Why not call the authorities on them?"

Rita answered," Because they have diplomatic immunity meaning they can get away with criminal activities because law enforcement can't do anything to them."

Rocket replied, " That is not right but I think you need to let your parents know what happen?"

Rita said," That we will do." As the car backed itself into its parking spot.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: work (part 4)

Summary: Rocket learns there are good pet owners and bad pet owners

Chapter Text

Rocket stood and listen to Rita tell Matthew and Nellie about what happened.

Matthew looked to Rocket before saying," Thank you for helping keep Rita, safe."

Rocket shrugged before replying," Since all the cages are clean, what do I do now."

Nellie, a little surprised, asked," Even the black tagged cage?"

Rocket smiled before saying," Even thou she looks vicious, she is very sweet and likes branches and is not a meat eater."

Willie asked," How do you know?"

Rocket angrily answered, "I know because I talked to her."

Willie replied," Guess your the angry animal whisperer." Getting a laugh from Rita and Mark

Rocket was attempted to teach Willie a few defensive moves but was interrupted by some chimes overhead.

Matthew said," Some customers have come to pick up their pets. So I want you all to behave."

Nellie walked out of the room before returning with a cage and saying," Miss Priss, is here for her pet in cage 2."

Rocket replied," I will go get her." And went into the back. He found cage 2, A fuzzy, little object before growling, ' Your friend is here to take you home.' Unaware Mark, Rita and Willie had followed him with the cage.

The little fuzzball hopped into Rocket's hands and growled. 'I hate it when she put things in my hair'

Rocket laughed before growling back 'At least she isn't coloring or cutting your hair off.'

The little fuzzball shrugged before going to sleep in Rocket's hand.

Willie said, "Guess you are the animal whisperer."

"Your suppose to put the pet into cages for transportation," added Rita.

Rocket gently put the fuzzball into the cage before Rita took it to its owner.

During the break Rocket took Tootsie outside, and cut branches from the tree for her, with Matthew's okay. He consistently switched from his jumpsuit (when he played tag with Tootsie while the children watch) and his gray suit to take animals out to their impatiently waiting owners.

Rita turned to Rocket before in discuss saying, "The Wizermans are here to collect their hunting animals." and handed Rocket two muzzles.

Rocket asked," Why don't you like the Wizermans?"

Rita answered," They don't treat their pets as anything more than property. I never once saw them do anything but be cruel to their pets. If they did not have diplomatic immunity, they would lose their pets for cruelty to animals."

Rocket replied," But they think their masters are the greatest. They almost lost their lives protecting them."

Rita said," I have yet to see the reason, why they did that."

Rocket put the muzzle on the willing Wizermans' pets before saying, "I will take them out, so you do not have to see The Wizermans."

Rita replied," Thank you, Rocket."

Rocket grabbed the lease before growling, ' Let us go to your masters.'

The Wizermans' female pet growled, 'We're going home with Harold.'

While the male pet growled ' We're going home with Harriet.'

Rocket walked out and saw the Wizermans. A man and wife of Pinkish skin, both very athletic, both with white hair, and both in camouflage gear with holsters.

Matthew seeing Rocket bringing out the Wizermans' pets said," They are 85% healed and will be 100% in about two weeks."

Harriet seeing their pets, notice Rocket and said," Your kind of cute would you like to come home with us."

The Wizermans pet snarled angrily at Rocket 'You better not come or else'

Rocket quietly growled ' Plan on staying with my friends, so you have nothing to worry about' before saying, "No, Thank You."

Harold brought out a stun gun and used it on the female pet before turning to Matthew and asking," Would you allow us to take your pet home with us for the weekend?"

Matthew replied," HE is not my pet, He is working temporarily for me. So it is his choice."

Harriet turned to Harold before saying," We have to take our friend hunting, so we will have to wait until we come back."

Nellie hearing this said," Your pets should not go on any hunting trips until they are 100%. Otherwise they can not preform at their best."

Harold turned to Matthew before asking, "Surely you can give them a drug, so they can preform at peak performance."

Matthew answered," Sorry, but I only use medicine when it is in the best interest of my patients."

Rocket turned around and started for the back to see what Rita, Mark and Willie were up to. Before he got to the back he heard two shots, so he quickly turned around and saw The Wizermans leaving, Matthew running to the other side of the desk. The Wizermans' pets laying on the floor in pools of blood.

Matthew sighed before saying," Rocket, please me a couple of sheets."

Rocket quickly went and got the sheets before asking," Why did the Wizermans shoot them?"

Nellie answered," They should not be allow to have pets. But with the diplomatic immunity, if they can not buy one they steal one."

Rocket asked," So what are you going to do with them now?"

Nellie answered," We have a guy that comes and take the animals to a place and give them a decent grave."

Rocket nodded before saying," I am going to play with Tootsie. If you need me for anything."

Matthew replied," Okay. When we are ready to leave, Someone will come and get you."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Going from Bad to Worse

Summary: Rocket learns that their are more people like the scientists

Chapter Text

Rocket through a stick in the air and watched as Tootsie used her tongue to grab it and than eat it.

Rita came in and said," Rocket, we are about ready to go."

Rocket replied," Okay" before growling 'come on tootsie.'

Tootsie growled, ' I don't want to be stuck in the cage.' as she walked up to Rocket.

Rocket growled 'see what I can do but no promises'

Rita asked," What was that all about?" As they entered the building.

Rocket answered," Tootsie does not want to stay in her cage tonight."

Rita smiled before saying," IF dad agrees she could roam the building and protect the other animals here."

Rocket replied," That would keep any would be burglars from stealing anything."

Matthew saw Rita, Rocket and Tootsie before saying," Rocket put her back in her cage."

Rocket replied," I thought she could protect the building while we are not here. Plus I will clean up any mess she makes."

Nellie said," Let her stay out, Any would be robbers would never robbed another place after meeting her."

Matthew sighed before saying," Fine she can stay out and guard the animals in the building."

Rocket replied," Let me tell her" before turning to Tootsie and growling, 'These are good people, you no hurt them, If anyone comes here at night, you knock them out and than drag them to your cage and keep them in there until we come back.'

Tootsie walked over and smelled Willie, Nellie, Mark, Rita and than Matthew before growling,"' I have their scent and will not attack them.'

Nellie said," Come on Willie, the sooner we leave, the sooner we can get back here." Before heading out of the building

Willie replied," Be right there." Before turning to Rocket and saying," After we are back, I am going to make you a few more suits."

Matthew said," If you don't hurry, Willie. You might be there longer than you want."

Willie replied." Alright Uncle Matt." Before running out the door.

Matthew said," Okay everyone, It is time for us to leave." Before ushering everyone out the door and locking it behind him.

Rocket watch Nellie car speed out of the parking lot and another car with lights on top enter the parking lot.

Matthew seeing the police car, said;" Everyone behave."

Rita sighed before replying, " They are probably here to keep you from filing a police report about what happened."

Matthew said," I already filed it with both local and with Nova Corp." Reading the name of the officer tag 'Hinose'.

Hinose approached Matthew before saying," There has been a complaint that your little compatriot attacked an unarm Kree and I need to take him in for questioning."

Matthew bent down and looked at Rocket before saying," You have to go with the officer, we will follow behind the officer."

Rocket knew he could trust Matthew before replying," I will go with officer."

Hinose said," You will have to come tomorrow, Tonight I am to book him, put him in solidary confinement, and tomorrow they will begin the interview."

Matthew asked, "Than why can I not bring him down, tomorrow?"

Hinose sighed before answering," I am just following my orders. You can come to the station tomorrow, if you want."

Matthew replied," Fine we will there at the crack of dawn." Before turning to Rocket and saying," We will be there shortly after sunrise."

Rocket turned to Hinose before saying," I am ready to go with you."

Mark ran to Rocket before saying," They have to take me, too." and grabbing onto Rocket.

Rocket disengage Mark from him before looking him in the eyes and replying," You must be brave and we will see each other tomorrow."

Matthew picked up Mark before saying," We will see you tomorrow."

Hinose walked Rocket to the car before saying," You can ride in the front seat."

Rocket climbed in before replying," I am ready to go." and turn his head to watch Matthew, Mark, and Rita get in the van.

Hinose began to drive toward the city before turning on a side road and slowing down.

Rocket asked," Why are you not driving toward the city?"

Hinose answered," I forgot to give you a pat down to make sure your not concealing any weapons. So I figure I do it on this back road before we continue to the police station."

Rocket replied," I am not carrying any weapons." as the car came to a stop.

Hinose said," Hop out, I can give you a quick pat down and we can be on our way.

Rocket opened his door and got out before asking," What now?"

Hinose answered," I need you to walk to the fence and stand on the platform there than I need you to grab the two metal rods. Than I will begin to give you the pat down."

Rocket noticed the rods were secured in the ground before stepping on to the platform and grabbing the metal rods before asking," What now?"

Hinose answered," I will now pat you down." quietly pulling his stunner from behind his back and zapping Rocket at the base of the neck.

Rocket fell to the ground before looking up to Hinose and weakly saying, "Why are you doing this?"

Hinose began to undress Rocket before saying," The Kree has paid me ten thousand units to insure you suffer for humiliating him before you die. Don't worry about your friends either, they will be dead before you are."

Rocket attempt to get up but was too weak by the stun gun attack, asked," What do you mean?"

As a vehicle pulled up by the police car, Hinose said," Before you die the Kree is going to kill them. You get to watch from a special link. Douglass get over here."

Douglass walked over with something in his hand before saying," You gave him the details about what is going to happen to his friends."

Hinose answered," All we need do is strap him into your device so he can watch as his friends die because of him.

Rocket getting some of his strength back replied," I am going to be-" Before losing consciousness as Hinose zapped him with the stunner again on its highest setting.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Rocket makes a vow

Summary: When you think things can not get any worse they can  
But if your determine you can make it through it  
Just ask Rocket

Notes: Due to the violence, what happens will be posted separately. Under Rocket Retaliation.

Chapter Text

Rocket awoke and notice he was still strapped into the holder and he was also muzzled.

Douglass seeing that Rocket was awake, turn Rocket towards the monitor that he was watching before saying," I think you are really going to enjoy this." as he hit play on the remote.

Rocket could not believe what he was seeing and closed his eyes before feeling a sharp stab.

Douglass smiled before saying," You miss the live show but don't worry, I recorded it and every single time you close your eyes, I am going to make you watch the whole thing."

Rocket tried to turn away from the monitor but notice that everywhere he could look was another monitor, showing him what the kree and the kree companions did.

Noticing the sun was coming up, Douglass grabbed the holder that Rocket was in and put it in the back of his van, which was almost full of animal carcasses.

Rocket tried to ignore the smell, he already planning on making everyone that was in the video got what they had coming. He was also planning to get Hinose and Douglass. Without warning the holder suddenly released him and Rocket found himself laying on the carcasses that were already in the van.

Rocket suddenly notice the carcass were moving downward on a slide of sort. Rocket quickly grabbed the holder before hearing Douglass saying," The stuff that is spraying you and the other carcasses is a special formulated fuel. It will burn you alive."

Rocket smiled and walked to the edge of the slide and noticed several thick hoses that were spraying the carcasses. So Rocket did some quick thinking before jumping and grabbing the hose. He than scampered, to the end and notice some bushes. he could hide behind until he got a chance to get even with Douglass.

Douglass not seeing Rocket escape his pit, pulled his van off the pit before turning off the hoses.

Rocket about to attack, notice two people approaching Douglass. Rocket realized without a weapon, he could not kill all 3. So he would have to wait for a better chance.

The smaller of the two trench coat wearing individuals asked, "So where is our subject?"

Rocket could not believe they were part of the group that experimented on him, he shuddered thinking what they would do if they found him.

Douglass answered," Before I answer that, where is the reward?"

The taller individual opened a briefcase before saying," One hundred thousand units." and offering it to Douglass.

Douglass took the briefcase before answering," To be sure he could not escape, I put him in the pit the carcasses. He is probably hiding under them to keep you from getting to him."

The two individual jumped into the pit and began to toss the carcasses from one side to the other.

Rocket got ready to attack Douglass, as he spotted the Kree, who killed Matthew coming towards Douglass.

Douglass seeing the Kree yelled, "Over here, Hithorn."

Hithorn walked over and seeing the two individuals in the pit, asked," What are they doing here?"

Douglass answered," I believe you owe me some units."

Kithorn handed Douglass a briefcase before asking," Did you make it watch the whole thing?"

Douglass answered," I made him watch it several times. Every time he closed his eyes, I made him watch it again."

Kithorn smiled before saying," You know, that your being paid to be sure no one can link us to the crime."

Douglass smiled before replying," I know." He than struck a match and threw it into the pit. Instantly the two Halfworld agents screamed as they caught fire.

Kithorn smiled before asking," Have you destroyed the chips?"

Douglass replied," They are in the truck, I am going to destroyed them after I watch it one more time."

Kithorn said," I will do it for you" before he quickly pulled out his knife and stabbed Douglass before pushing him into pit.

Rocket knew that now was his chance to get revenge. So quickly he ran and hit Kithorn in the back.

Kithorn fell and grabbed a branch, just barely holding on.

Rocket walked over to Kithorn and said, " I tell you to say Hi to Matthew but I don't think you are going to end up in the same afterlife, especially after you failed a simple mission." Before clawing Kithorn hands until he was forced to let go of the branch.

Rocket started to leave, than remember, Nellie and Willie (if he could find him) would need to get off this world. So he quickly grabbed the two suitcases before going to Douglass's van and grabbing the chips.

Rocket knew he could not use Douglass's van to get to Nellie but he saw Kithorn car and new he could use it and the diplomatic immunity that came with it to get their fast. So he quickly ran to the car, hot wired it and than program it to go to Matthew's house.

Rocket hoped he would be able to save Willie and Nellie because he remember Kithorn words about no one linking the kree to the crime.

T


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: To Nellie house

Summary: Rocket goes to Nellie's house and than the clinic

Chapter Text

Rocket puts all the units and the computer chips into one suitcase. He than realize that he could not let Hithorn's vehicle stay in the vicinity of Matthew and Nellie places. So he program it to return to the Kree embassy.

As the vehicle came close to Matthew's house, Rocket noticed a lot of police vehicles. As the vehicle slowed Rocket grabbed the suitcase and jumped out of the open window and quickly ran into the bushes by Nellie house. The vehicle turned and scratched two of the police vehicle before picking up speed and leaving the area.

Rocket carefully made his way to Nellie's backdoor. Before he spotted Hinose offering Nellie something to drink before being interrupted by another officer. They both than left.

Nellie was about to drink before seeing Rocket and asking, " Do you know what happen to Matthew, Rita and Mark?"

Rocket replied," Yes they were killed by pedophiles. They also took Willie after stunning him."

Nellie put the drink down and Rocket quickly dumped it down the sink, causing steam to rise from it.

Rocket said, " We need to get to the clinic. Tootsie should be able to track Willie and I will rescue him from them."

Nellie offered Rocket a small t shirt before saying, " Plus I need to take care of the animals there."

Rocket put on the t shirt before replying," The sooner we get there, the sooner I can rescued Willie."

Nellie quickly grabbed the car keys before asking, "Should I tell the cops about the pedophiles?"

Rocket answered," Look in the sink, and than you tell me."

Nellie looked in the sink and step back before replying, "Okay, Hinose is in on it. So let us get to the clinic."

Rocket bit embarrassed asked," Do you have something I can wear?"

Nellie answered," Grab something clean from Willie suitcase in the corner."

Rocket replied," Thank you:" Before quickly scampering over to the suitcase opening it and pulling out a t shirt and slipping it on.

Nellie opened the passenger door for Rocket to hop in to before driving to the clinic

As the vehicle came to a stop, Rocket turned to Nellie and said," Let me go in first. Don't want an excited Tootsie to hurt you."

Nellie replied," Okay, I will give you ten minutes." before handing Rocket her keys.

Rocket quickly ran to the building and unlocked the door before entering it. He growled. ' Tootsie. where are you?'

Immediately an answering growl 'by my cage with some bad people'

Rocket ranned to Tootsie cage and saw several individual unconscious in the cage before growling 'what were they doing'

Tootsie answer, 'started a fire, but I put it out and than knocked them out when they came back to restart it.'

Rocket replied 'Good girl' before going into the cage and hog tying and gagging the 4 individuals.

Tootsie asked, 'Did you bring me something to eat'

Rocket replied,' Nellie might have something. She should be entering the building about now. Let us go see.' before heading for the main doors.

Rocket and Tootsie came to the lobby of the clinic only to see Nellie being held by Hinose with a gun to her head.

Hinose seeing Rocket said," Guess Douglass was too inept to finish you."

Rocket growled, 'Tootsie go to the side, act afraid, and when he is not looking at you, tackle him hard.' before saying, "He is probably as Inept as you are" and moving away from Tootsie.

Tootsie kept low to the ground and acted scared and moved away from Rocket

Hinose seeing Tootsie crawling away from Rocket, turned his attention to Rocket before replying," Guess I will have to take care of you and her and this building."

Rocket waited until Tootsie was behind Hinose and said," Once you shoot her, I will kill you."

Hinose smiled before replying, "Not if your already dead." and aim the gun at Rocket.

Rocket growled 'NOW' and prepared to move.

Tootsie charged into Hinose with full strength, snapping the spine in two.

Rocket pulled Nellie out of Tootsie charge before asking," Are you okay?"

Nellie looked at Hinose on the ground and quickly race to him to find a pulse. She looked up at Rocket before saying," He is dead."

Rocket walked over to Nellie before saying," He would have killed you me and everything in here. There was no option."

Tootsie walked over to them before growling, 'still hungry'

Nellie stood up before saying," So what are we going to do now?"

Rocket replied," After we give Tootsie something to eat and I change clothes. You are going to feed the animals and than call their owners to pick them up while I rescue Willie from the pedophiles. When I get back, I am going to interview the arsonists that Tootsie caught while you take care of any injuries Willie has."

Nellie opened the bottom of the cabinet before saying," Matthew and I were saving these to create a holiday scene." and tossing out ten Wart roots.

Rocket said," Hopefully when this is all done, we can all talk


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: rescuing Willie

Summary: Rocket enters the pedophile secret house of pleasure to rescue Willie

Chapter Text

Rocket asked," Do you have any guns or weapons that I can borrow?"

Nellie replied," Do you think you will really need weapons?"

Rocket sarcastically answered," Why don't we ask Matthew, Mark and Rita, if they think weapons will be needed to save Willie."

Nellie, a little surprise, a little hurt, and realizing Rocket was right before replying, "Matthew always kept a couple of hand guns around in case of emergencies. They are locked in the safe in his office."

Rocket asked," How many is a couple?" As they walked to Matthew's office.

Nellie opened the safe and handed Rocket the four guns that were there.

Rocket shook his head, none of the guns were good by themselves but he knew he could make at least two good guns out of the four. Before saying," These guns were never taken care of but I should be able to make us both a gun out of the four of them."

Nellie asked," Why would I need a gun?" Knowing Rocket would need one to rescue Willie.

Rocket answered, "Do you think Hinose was working alone?" As he began to take the guns apart.

Nellie replied," He was too confident to have been working alone." As she watch Rocket switching out parts from one gun to another.

Rocket smiled as he put the last of the three guns together. He turned to Nellie and said," I have a Stinger and two needle guns. Pick out one to keep with you. I will send Tootsie back as soon as we find the place that they are holding Willie."

Nellie checked the Stinger before picking up the Needle gun and saying, " I like this one."

Rocket nodded before saying," Unlike a normal needle gun that holds a total of nine shots, This one holds ten." As they returned to the main lobby.

Tootsie came over and asked," Do you have any more of them. They were good."

Rocket growled,' Do you remember the scent of the others, who came with her.' and pointed to Nellie

Tootsie growled back, 'Yes, I remember how each of them smelled.'

Rocket took a deep breath before growling, ' The middle size male is missing. We need to find him. Once we know where he is at, you are to return here and protect her until I come back.'

Tootsie growled, 'how will you be able to keep up with me?'

Rocket growled back, 'If your willing, I will ride on your back until we get close to our destination.'

Tootsie shrugged before growling, 'Okay climb on top and hold tight.'

Rocket turned to Nellie before saying, " Over a crate of those tubers for Tootsie. I will be back as son as I can." and climbed on to Tootsie's back.

As soon as Tootsie felt Rocket grabbed her fur, she sniff the air and raced out of the building.

Rocket growled, 'Where are we going'

Tootsie growled back,' His scent is strongest this way.' without breaking stride.

Rocket notice that it was good thinking on his part to use Tootsie, he would have never expected the pedophile base was so close to Nova Corp Headquarters.

Tootsie came to a stopped before an elegant building before growling, 'his scents is coming from in there. It is very strong, too.'

Rocket hopped off before growling, 'Return to Nellie and protect her from harm.'

Tootsie growled back, 'I will let no one harm her.' and ran back towards the clinic.

Rocket waited until Tootsie was gone before heading into the building, his nose picking up Willie sent coming from the basement. Rocket made his way to the bathroom before undoing the grate and crawling down towards the basement.

Rocket looked down through each grate he came to and could not believe what he saw. Young individuals of all races giving adult individuals of different races sexual satisfaction. Rocket thought 'before I ever get that desperate I cut my sex organs off.' When he looked down and saw Willie laying naked on a medical table.

A strange voice asked," How much longer before he wakes up, Doc.?"

The medical officer answered," Rick, You are lucky he did not died. He should be waking up soon."

As if on cue, Willie woke up before saying," Where am I?"

Rick answered, "You are on a secluded artificial moon. There is no chance to escape. Now if you want to have an easy life, just do as your told."

Willie asked," What happen to my mom?"

Rick turned to the medical officer and said," Tell him, he deserves to know."

The medical officer replied," She died, when she attempted to escape and bring help."

Willie could not believe his ears, he hopped off the table and got into a fighting stance before saying," I am not going to do what you say."

Rick turned to the medical officer before saying," Go bring in a couple of helpers, usually agreement. After I am done they can take turns with the boy."

Rocket had the grate removed and dropped down in front of Willie before saying," Sorry, you are not touching, my friend."

Rick said," Go get me the help and an exterminator, doc."

The medical officer smiled before saying," I think I could use him for some exper-" and dropping over from being shot by Rocket.

Rick turned to Rocket and said," do you know who I am?"

Rocket answered," Don't care, you are going to pay for what you were going to do to my friend."

Willie realized Rocket was not saying his name for a reason before saying," Now get out of our way, we are leaving."

Rick signal for Willie and Rocket to go ahead and leave.

Rocket said," We are not going to let you set off any alarm-" As suddenly the alarms began ringing.

Rick smiled before saying," If you surrender to me, I will make-" and slowly sank to the floor, as he looked down and saw the bullet hole in his chest.

The door burst open and three guard came in, which Rocket wasted no time in shooting. He than turned off the alarm.

Willie nervously asked, "What are we going to do?"

Rocket answered," First your going to get some clothes on. Than we are going to fight our way out of here. Than we are going to meet up with your mother, who is still alive."

Willie asked," Why did they tell me she was dead?"

Rocket answered, " To speed up breaking your will." Before he began to dress up in the guard's sunshine armor.

Willie asked," Do I have to put on their underwear, too?"

Rocket looked and seeing the soiled and panties replied," No, you can go commando."

Willie said, "If you can give me five minutes, I can make the armor fit better,"

Rocket realized that if the armor was a better fit, he could move and fight better before replying," Sure, just make it snappy."

Willie quickly altered the armor before saying, "All done." Before picking up the dead guards weapons.

Rocket looked down and replied," Well done." He thought he looked like a golden warrior.

As they exited the room, they heard a girl crying. Willie said," We have to rescue the others."

Rocket nodded before blasting open the door and shooting the adult woman, who was whipping a naked young boy.

Willie went over and untied the boy before getting him a pair of pants from one of the dead guards.

Rocket blasted the next door and shoot the couple forcing a pair of twins to service them both at the same time.

Suddenly a large commotion was heard from the floor below.

Rocket said," Seems there is another floor we have to take care of." Before heading toward the stairs.

Willie asked, "What about those we already rescued?"

Rocket answered," Take them to Nova Corp Headquarter and let them tell Nova Corp, what is occurring right under their nose. I will help everyone on the floor below."

Willie replied, "okay." before leading the children out of the building.

Rocket slowly made his way down the stairs and knew that whoever was causing the ruckus was going to need some help getting out of the building. He slowly opened the door and saw a young female asgardian holding six guards at bay.

Rocket notice two medical officer were face down and not breathing.

The female Asgardian noticing Rocket asked," So they send another person to help them try and shackle me."

Rocket leaned on his gun before saying," Actually I came here to help free you. But if you don't need me, I will leave."

The guards hearing this went from trying to grabbed the Asgardian female to pointing their guns at Rocket.

Rocket quickly rolled to his left and shoot three of the guards.

The female Asgardian quickly dispatched the remaining guards.

Rocket said," I am leaving via the sewers, Nova Corp can help you, just go up the stairs and head over there."

The Asgardian female replied," They can not help. If I go to them, they will send me back to my Uncle, who will just resell me to another slave ring."

Rocket said," Your welcome to follow me to freedom through the sewers."

The Asgardian female said," Lead the way, Golden Warrior."

Rocket opened the grate and jumped into the sewer before heading in the direction of the veterinary clinic.

The Asgardian female said," You are a fine warrior. Why are we travelling underground."

Rocket asked, "Do you want people to notice you?"

The Asgardian female answered," No. As soon as my uncle find out, he will have Nova Corp send me back to him and than resell me."

Rocket asked," Any way he would not be able to have Nova Corp send you back."

The Asgardian female answered," If I was married, than he could not separate me from my husband. Are you offering to become my husband."

Rocket answered," Sorry but right now I have no plans on being tied down. Since the last love of my life betrayed me."

The Asgardian female just shook her head before asking," Would my helper, at least tell me his name."

Rocket answered," MY name is Rocket. What is your name?"

"My name is Gersemi." replied Gersemi.

Rocket said," Nice to meet you, Gersemi. We are just below our destination and time for us to go topside."

Actions


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The fall guys

Summary: Rocket, Gersemi, and Nellie set up fall guys for the diplomats, who Rocket previously killed

Chapter Text

As they went topside, Rocket notice they were in an alley across the street from the clinic

Gersemi pulled Rocket close to her and said," Those are Nova Corp Vehicles."

Rocket replied," We will wait until they leave. Than we will see what is going on."

Gersemi asked," What do you think brings Nova Corp out this way?"

Rocket answered," I hope it is to return Willie to his mother."

Gersemi replied," Only way to know for sure is to wait for them to leave and talk to her."

After two hours, the Nova Corp vehicles left.

Rocket and Gersemi quickly cross the street and went into the clinic.

Nellie seeing Rocket ran to him before saying," They are going to charge Willie and the other kids with murdering those Diplomats."

Rocket replied," Damn, I should have grabbed the disc from the computer room."

Gersemi reached into her pocket before pulling out several flash drives before saying," I grabbed them in case I needed to prove my own self-defense to Nova Corp."

Rocket quickly said," We need to check these and see if they have anything we can use on them."

Nellie replied," There is one in my office that we can use."

Rocket said," We also have to show Nova Corp that the kids did none of the killings."

Gersemi replied," What if there was more than one Golden Warrior?"

Rocket glanced at Gersemi before saying," Sound like you have a plan."

Gersemi replied, "The armor hides almost all of your features. If we were to dress in similar armor and claim to be The Golden Warriors and we are hunting down pedophile that escape the law. That would get the others off."

Nellie asked," Will they not be hunting for us than?"

Rocket answered," Not if we fix it so the armor gives them a false impression of who we are."

Nellie smiled before replying," We can also use some dummies to make it look like there are more of us than the three of us."

Gersemi said," To prevent them from using voice matching technology, we can slice up stories and movies and make a tape to play. Than they will be chasing other people."

Rocket replied," Than we need to get busy."

Gersemi said," I will make up the tape."

Nellie nodded before saying, " I will get the false armor ready."

Rocket asked," Where will I find any dummies?"

Nellie answered," You have the four arsonist that you can use."

Gersemi asked," Why did Nova Corp not take them?"

Nellie answered," They only talked about Willie being charged and me needing to find him a good attorney."

Rocket said," I am going to have a chat with those arsonist."

Gersemi asked, "Would it help you any if I make a truth drug for you to use on them.?"

Rocket answered," IT would probably help a lot."

Gersemi replied," Although it does have a side effect and that it leaves the individual paralyzed for 24 hours but that is after the initial 1 hours of truth telling."

Nellie said," If gets Willie back to me, Let us do it."

Rocket said, " Before I forget Nellie this is Gersemi and vice versa."

Gersemi handed Rocket a vial before saying," There is enough in there for five people."

Rocket replied," Now I am going to talk to the arsonist." Before heading back to Tootsie cage.

Actions


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Chapter Text

Rocket made his way back to Tootsie cage and saw that the arsonist were awake. He pulled each one out by their ears and proceeded to inject them with 1/5 of the truth serum. More would be deadly and he did not want that, yet.

He walked to the first one ungagged the asgardian arsonist before asking," Who hired you to torch this building?"

The Asgardian arsonist clamped his lips together to prevent himself from mention who hired him.

Rocket shook his head and walked between the Asgardian's leg before swiftly kicking him in the groin.

The Asgardian arsonist could not keep his mouth shut and yelled, " Harold Wizerman hired me to burned down the building."

Rocket walked over to the Shiar's arsonist and asked," Who hire you to burned down this building?"

The Shiar's arsonist kept his mouth closed but seeing Rocket walking towards his genital area, quickly blurted out, "Regent Ambassador assistant Lefroan."

Rocket turned to the Xandarian's female arsonist before asking, "Who hired you to burned down this building?"

The female smiled before replying," You can get me to say my employer by kicking me in the groin."

Rocket replied," Don't have to it was Harriet Wizerman, Right?"

The female Xandarian answered," Wrong she hired my partner, I was hired by Hinose." Before realizing she was tricked by Rocket.

Rocket asked," One last question before I go and feel free to lie to me. Have you ever burned any place that had individuals livings in it?"

The Arsonists all clamp their mouth tight and the males crossed their legs to prevent from being hit in the groin.

Rocket replied," Like I said no reason to tell me the truth I can read it on your faces that you have." Before walking back to Nellie.

Nellie asked," So what have you found out?"

Rocket answered," The Wizermans and two other hired the four arsonist. So I think it would be best for you , Willie and Gersemi to leave this world."

Willie asked," Where would we go."

Rocket answered," To Xandar. It has a low crime rate because criminals from there seek out less active Nova Corp bases. Like the one where they were holding you."

Nellie replied," Your Uncle has a brother, who is training at Nova Corp right now and plans to be a medical officer."

Gersemi asked," What about you, Rocket?"

Rocket answered," I am going to avenge the deaths of Mark, Matthew and Rita and than go after all the perverts out there. No matter what the cost."

Gersemi said," I will go with you."

Rocket shook his head before saying," No. There are other evil people after me. I can not afford you to risk your young lives."

Nellie asked," What are you going to do for a living?"

Rocket answered," Don't worry I will survive."

Gersemi asked," How are you going to keep my Uncle from trying to reclaim me?"

Rocket smiled before answering," According to Asgardian's law. A married couple can not be separated from each other without approval from both, when no anger is between them."

Willie asked," You want me to marry her, I don't even know her."

Rocket answered," You rather have her go back to her uncle so he can sell her again."

Willie replied," No but we are not old enough to get legally married."

Rocket smiled before saying," All it will take is Nellie's approval and for no objections to come from an Asgardian relative of Gersemi within a year of the wedding."

Nellie replied," And they can live in my house in separate rooms."

Rocket said," Correct because there is no law saying the Marriage has to be sexual."

Nellie asked," What about the Arsonists?"

Rocket replied," I plan to have them dressed in yellow cloth and sit in front of a camera as I play the audio tape that you made. Than I will go look for work."

Nellie said, " At least take some of the money." Before offering Rocket the suitcase.

Rocket took out the flash drives before replying," You will need that to start your new life."

Nellie walked over to the cash register and opened it before offering the units in it to Rocket and saying, "We will leave, only if you agree to take the money that is in the register."

Rocket realized it would be pointless to argue before replying," Fine, now leave. I have stuff to do."

Nellie and Gersemi both kissed Rocket forehead before heading for the car. Willies said," I hope to see you soon." and left.

Rocket sighed, he had a lot of things to do and not much time to do it.

Actions


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Epilogue

Summary: Rocket new job

Notes:

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

Chapter Text

Rocket entered the bar and walked to the owner and said," I would like to fill this position."

The Owner glared down at Rocket before asking," Why should I hire you?"

Rocket answered," You don't have to pay me. I will earn whatever I can steal from the patrons. And if they catch me, you can claim you had no ideas I was stealing."

The Owner smiled before replying, "Welcome aboard."

Rocket smiled, Diplomats and high end official constantly visit this bar. So he would be able to start tracking down the killers.

Notes: Yes this is the bar Rocket was working at before he got drafted in the Black Ops Team.  
Although it is several months before he can start his Retribution For Fallen Love Ones.


End file.
